


Avengers that could never be

by Bygoner (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bygoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some dreams can't come true. No matter how hard you try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers that could never be

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little peace of mind. To let some steam out.
> 
>  
> 
> To those who passed their dreams to the next generation.

He stood in front of line with his head held high. The proud and tall stance not lost despite 6 months spent in Dachau. Fierce and unwavering, his gaze was upon his comrades, his unfortunate friends. It never strayed, never met the row of executioners.  
The prisoner number 186015 was shot down 2 days away from camp liberation.  
Captain S. G. Rogers is considered to be missing in action till 1964.

Red and gold crackled around. Screams and groans clogged ears. Smoke embraced her like poisonous snake, biting and intimate. The remains of dugout are gravestones upon broken soldiers and nurses.  
When she closes her eyes for the last time, she sees her beautiful baby girl with dimples on her cheeks.  
N. A. Romanova awarded with Medal of Honour, posthumously, in 1943.

When mission goes wrong, Arrow and Hammer stay behind. The sniper has three bullet wounds, and Thor can’t really run with punctured lung.  
It takes approximately two minutes for mujahidin to catch up with them.  
Clint is in the middle of ranting about cold rain and gluey clay when forth bullet pierces through his heart.  
Thor puts away his AKM and grips grenade in his weakening hand.  
In 1988 Major N. J. Fury receives an order to withdraw from Afghanistan. In 1989, he’ll be the one to tell Barton’s and Odinson’s family empty condolences.

The room they kept in is dark, dump and cold. The smell of mould and rot does not allow deep breath.  
They lost track of time. It can be weeks for all they know since they were taken captive. Since the escort was ambushed, and two unlucky souls were spared.  
The soldier can’t stand anymore: with broken toes and shattered kneecap. The doctor helps him to pass a set of stairs. For the first time, there are no bags stealing the sun. Prisoners look at each other with silent regret and unbroken strength. Sunbeam turns cold metal gold, and scarlet drops rain the earth.  
Howard Stark receives phone call in the middle of a meeting. The Order of Courage burns his hands. All he can think is that his son was only 20 and will never forgive his father.

**Author's Note:**

> That is my country's and my nation's pain and courage.


End file.
